1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print processing system, print processing method and storage medium and, in particular, relates to those adapted for use when printing after changing the settings of a print job.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial printing such as Print on Demand (POD) employs a workflow in which a print job is retained temporarily in a job management system which is either internal or external to the printer. The print job is printed after settings for the paper type, image quality, or the like are re-set. Commercial printing such as POD includes in-line preparation of not only punch holes and stapling, but also bookbinding operations required for side-stitching bookbinding such as the application of glue to the back section and provision of a cover.
As one technique for side-stitching bookbinding, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-151734 discusses a technique of changing information to be printed on a spine according to the thickness of the spine. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-196503 discusses the measurement of the thickness of the spine during the first print copy. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-171405 discusses preparation of volumes when a spine width exceeds an allowable range for side-stitching bookbinding. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-167557 discusses a technique of using paper thickness and the number of sheets of paper to calculate a spine thickness and then determining paper size to be used in the cover according to the calculated thickness.
However, since none of the above conventional techniques take into account a change to job settings when the job is temporarily retained, an unsuitable spine may result due to a change in the paper thickness resulting from a change of the paper type.
Furthermore, although the above conventional techniques include retaining the print jobs on the premise that the paper type will be changed, a change to the paper type having a suitable thickness is difficult.